Wipeout of the Hero
by Melty Cat
Summary: Join Daniel Johnson and all your other favorite Wipeout Fusion pilots in a gripping adventure, meeting new characters, winning races, losing races and even having some rather unfortunate accidents.
1. The New Race Season

_OK, so... I started writing this a many years ago, so the grammar etc is NOT up to standard... In fact, it's pretty shitty. So, y'no, if you review this, then can you leave out talk of grammar and punctuation etc._

_I started to write this when I discovered Wipeout Fusion and developed a huge crush on Feisar's lead pilot, Daniel Johnson. I used to RP as the character Rachel Johnson (His g/f-wife.) and I became quite well known around many Wipeout Communities, including the official one... People seemed to fall in love with the Rachel Johnson character and adopted her as if she was an actual Wipeout Fusion character._

_Anywho, without further a-don't... Enjoy. ; (If you can put up with all the 'saids' and terrid grammar... Yes, I actually used the non-word 'terrid' just then.) Think I might re-write this one day... Thoughts?_

_~Melty Cat_

* * *

**WipEout of the hero.**

_**A WipEout story…**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The New Race Season.**_

January, and the new season for F9000 racing had just begun.

AG Systems, due to its failure was taken over and became G-Tech, Feisar had just signed up a new pilot and other teams were raring to go.

It all began with a big ceremony and lots of fireworks.

After that, the teams got into their ships and got ready for the first race of the season.

The only original teams that had managed to survive were Feisar and Auricom, with their good all round ships and great pilots

Feisar's new pilot had caught all of the F9000's fans attention, in some peoples opinion he has been a little over-hyped.

Especially in the opinion of Feisar's Ex leading pilot, he lost his leading position because of him.

The name of the old lead pilot was Carlos Beneto, he had been the lead pilot for fifteen years and the name of the newcomer was Daniel Johnson who had just moved up to F9000 racing.

The first race was about to start and the ships were getting ready along with the pilots.

Carlos and Daniel were side by side on the starting grid and kept staring at each other in a menacing kind of way.

They had fire in their eyes as the count down began.

"GO"!

They zoomed off into the sunset racing each other to see who was the best and firing weapons at anyone who got in the way.

Feisar thought that it would do the team good, because of the rivalry, they would have more successes.

Towards the end of the race they were pretty beat up.

Just as they got to the finishing line someone shot a missile and it hit Daniel straight on causing his ship to explode.

"Dammit", he moaned as he was rescued.

Carlos sailed on to the finish line with a smug look on his face.

In the changing rooms, all the pilots had just had a shower and had got changed into different clothes.

Carlos walked in acting all high and mighty and glared at Daniel in a horrible way, Daniel had just got out the shower and had a towel resting on his shoulder and was wearing nothing but his trousers.

He growled as Carlos walked by, so he grabbed his towel and squeezed it hard nearly ripping it.

Carlos turned round and smirked.

"Ah well, some you win some you loose, eh Danny boi".

Daniel quivered with anger.

"Don't think I'll take it easy on you next race", he growled.

Nami Mishima, Van-Uber's female pilot, walked by staring at them both.

"Teehee, don't get too angry now, we don't want explosions in the changing rooms, save it for the track", she laughed.

They both gave her the evil eye.

"S-sorry", she said running off.

Suddenly the silence was broken by the sound of someone muttering to their selves, but this time it wasn't Daniel.

They both looked towards the showers.

There stood G-Tech's lead pilot, Roberto Sergio, in front of the huge mirror that was hanging on the wall.

"Ooh, aren't I gorgeous", he boasted.

"Uhm, if I was a bulldog, I'd say yes", smirked Daniel as he walked by him towards the door.

"Oh, very funny DJ", said Roberto sarcastically.

"Hehe", he laughed back.

Carlos followed towards the door and smacked Roberto across the ear as he walked by.

"Hey!", shouted Roberto, "What was that for?"

"For being you", he replied.

Danni laughed.

Later that day, Daniel had to go and see the Feisar boss about something.

He walked through a big warehouse type place where they had people from as young as 1 to even 60, training them to be pilots.

He stood there and watched them all.

There was a woman with a picture book holding it in front of a little baby.

It had pictures of ships and engine parts as well.

Suddenly he was tapped on the leg.

He looked down and there stood a little boy in a Feisar suit.

"Hi", he said.

He then handed Daniel a little note.

"Hmm", he said as he looked at the note, the kid ran off.

He opened the letter.

It said: To

Daniel Johnson

You ar soo cuul, I wanna b u.

From

Tobi

He smiled as he read it.

Suddenly a girl in a racing suit approached him.

"Hi", she said, "I've always wanted to meet you".

"Oh…", said Daniel who was pretty shocked, "Who are you"?

"Oh, sorry", she said smirking, "I'm Rachel Prince".

"Oh, hi", he said shaking her hand, "nice to meet you".

"Likewise", she said smiling.

"So, what are you then?", he asked.

"Oh, heh, I'm a rookie pilot", she said.

"Really, how good are you?", he asked her.

"Uhm, not good at all, I really want to be Feisars lead pilot, but, I'm not good enough".

"Oh, come on, don't put yourself down so much", Daniel said.

"But it's true", she said back, "uhm, I was wondering though, when you have time, can I have a race with you?"

"Oh, yeah sure", he said, "When do you want to race"?

"Whenever", she said.

"Well, I gotta go talk with the boss bout something, so, when I get back, I have a few minutes spare", he said smiling.

"YAY, thank you thank you thank yoouu", said Rachel jumping around on the spot, she then hugged him all of a sudden.

"Woah", he said stunned.

"Ahem, sorry, I sometimes do that", she said.

"Well, I gotta go see the boss now, so I'll meet you here after and we can go racing ok?", he said.

"Ok", said Rachel smiling.

He walked off towards the staircase that leaded to the boss's office.

Rachel had a stunned look on her face and her mouth was wide open as well as smiling.

A bunch of kids crowded round her.

"WOAAAH", shouted one kid.

"WOW", exclaimed Rachel.

In the Feisar boss's office, Daniel had just started talking.

"Yeah, its really weird, I got to my ship today, and it had been sabotaged, someone's got it in for me", he explained.

The boss rubbed his chin and stared back at Daniel making him feel uncomfortable.

"Just keep your eyes peeled and always check your ship before racing, if we find who did it we will arrest them", he said.

"Ok", agreed Daniel.

He got up and walked out the office.

"Man, even a carpet maker would give me that advice, I'm no better off now", he thought.

He walked towards where he was supposed to meet this Rachel character.

He glanced in front of him and there she was, but she was giving some kids dancing lessons.

He looked puzzled at her and said hello.

"Oh, hi", she said, "sorry, I was just helping out some friends of mine".

"Oh, no problem", he smiled, "you ready?"

"Yep, lemmie just get my helmet", she said.

So they went to a little practice track out the back of the warehouse.

"Hmm", said Daniel, "this brings back memories, but, it's too small".

"What do you mean?" asked Rachel Puzzled.

"Its tiny, I mean, look at it", he pointed to it, "hardly any bends whatsoever and its not big enough to actually race".

He grabbed her arm and dragged her towards a proper race course.

"Eep", she shouted looking at the foreboding track, "I can't, I'm not experienced enough".

"Come on, it'll be fun", he said smiling at her.

"Ok, I'll try it", she said putting her helmet on.

"Here", said Daniel handing her an ear piece, "then I can talk to you as we go round the track".

"Thanks", she said taking the earpiece.

"Also, clip this microphone to your suit, then you can talk to me too", he said.

"Ok", she said clipping it to her suit.

So they got into their ships.

Over the earpiece came Daniel's voice.

"Are you ok?", he asked her looking into her cockpit.

"Uhm, yes, just a little nervous that's all", she replied.

"Hey, don't worry, you'll do just fine, I know it, heh, helloooo, hi, I can see you", he smirked.

Rachel slowly frowned as if to say WHAT is he on about?.

"Uhm…ok", she said.

"Look to your left, if you think I'm crazy", he laughed.

So she looked to the left.

"GASP", she gasped in surprise, "you almost gave me a heart attack".

"Hey, don't be so jumpy", he said.

"Sorry", I'm nervous", she started crying.

"Hey, look, its gonna be great, you'll probably beat me, would it be better if we had no weapons", he asked.

"Yeah, it would help", she sniffled, "I don't think I could fire at you".

"Ok, just dry your tears and we will start ok", he said.

"Yeah", she said wiping her eyes.

Some people who had over heard them back in the building had decided to come and watch.

They had even hooked up some loud speakers so they could hear what they were saying in their ships.

"Ok", lets start the count down", he said.

He waved to his buddy in the tower, he started the count down.

"GO"!

They both blasted off.

They drifted round the corners and round loops and corkscrews perfectly.

"Nice", said Daniel to Rachel.

She did surprisingly well for a beginner.

At the end they slowed down and got out their ships.

They met on the side of the track.

"I DID IT I DIIIID IIIIT", shouted Rachel leaping around, "I WOOONNN".

"Yes, you won", exclaimed Daniel smiling at her.

"WOOHOO", she shouted, she then grabbed him again and hugged him tightly, "YAAAAY"!

"WELL DONE", he said hugging her back.

"Ahem", they both grunted as they realized that they were hugging.

"I thought you were amazing back there, in fact, I thought you were that good, I think I'm gonna recommend you to the boss", he smiled.

"W-woah, really", she exclaimed.

"Yes", he replied.

He walked off and she followed.

"So", she said, "How old are you are you married, if so, how many kids"?

"Age…", he said, "Not telling, single and I want kids, there that's me".

"Oh cool", she said trying to keep up because he was walking fast.

"How bout you", he asked her.

"Uhm, heehee, age, not tellin, single and want kids" , she answered.

"Oh", he said, "cool".

"Hey, I gotta get back to the warehouse now, so, I'll see you around ok", she said stopping.

He turned around and looked at her.

"Uhh, yeah, ok, no problem", he said.

There was a short pause after he finished his sentence.

"Ok", she whispered smiling.

"Yup", he said quietly.

"I'll see you around", she said.

"Uh huh, see you around", he said back.

"Yes", she said shuffling around a bit.

"I agree, yes", he said back.

There was another pause as they looked back at each other and smiled.

"Ok…", said Daniel.

"Yeah ok", she replied.

"Well, see you then", she smiled softly.

"Yep, see ya", he said giving her a little wave.

"Bye", she said quietly.

"Adios", he said.

"Bye", she replied.

"Bye", he said.

"Uh huh, ok", she said.

"Why aren't you going, I thought you had to go back", he said.

"I have, but you're the one who's standing around", she said.

"Huh", he said puzzled, "Oh…".

"Hmm, see ya", she said turning and slowly walking off.

"Bye", he said walking away slowly as well.

They walked back towards each other.

"You know what, its this way", they both said looking at each other and swapping courses.


	2. Trainee Trouble

**Chapter 2**

_Trainee Trouble._

The next day, Daniel decided to go and tell his boss about how good she was.

So he went through the warehouse, constantly looking around to see if he could see her.

He got to the boss' office and knocked softly on the door.

"COME IN", shouted the boss.

So he went in and sat down.

"Oh hello", said the boss.

He set about explaining what he was there for.

"Hmm hmm", said the boss rubbing his chin, "I'll have to think about it, I also gotta see it for myself".

He then started going on about the qualities that a Feisar pilot should have and Daniel was getting very bored and sank into his seat with boredom.

He looked at the ceiling and sighed.

His eyes then went over to the left and looked out the window.

Something suddenly caught his attention.

Rachel was there in the middle of a crowd of kids and people.

He smiled as he watched her teaching them to dance again.

"JOHNSON", boomed the boss, "were you listening to what I'm saying, or were you being a daydreamer"?

"S-sorry", he said sitting up straight.

"Yes, well, as I was saying…", said the boss.

His eyes looked back out the window.

"JOHNSOOON", shouted the boss again, "STOP LOOKING OUT THE DAMN WINDOW"!

"S-sorry sir", he said shuffling about in his chair.

"Humph", moaned the boss, "just, do one thing, arrange another race with her and we will see ok? Think you could do that"?

"Oh, yes sir", he said as he nodded frantically.

"Get out the office then you daydreamer", he shouted.

So he hopped out the office with his eyes fixed on Rachel.

He ran through the crowd of people knocking people over and things over as well.

He got to where he last saw her and there she was.

"H-hello… Rachel", he stuttered.

"OH HIII", she shouted.

She opened up her arms and they hugged each other.

The kids round about 'Woo'ed at them giggling.

They stopped hugging and told the kids to shush.

"So how are you", asked Rachel.

"Good, you", he said back.

"I'm great", she said, "but, are you sure your ok"?

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be", he said puzzled.

She pointed behind him towards where he came from.

"WOAH", he shouted in surprise.

He had ran so fast that there was a path of devastation where he had been, wrecked models and people who had been pushed had tea all over them.

"S-sorry… guy's", he stuttered nervously.

Everybody stared at him with evil eyes as he walked by them with Rachel.

"Did you want to see me", she asked.

"Yes, I did", he said, "I spoke to the boss… and, he said… that he wants to see you race".

"WOAH", she shouted, "Really"?

"Yes, he said that I would have to arrange another race with you", he said.

"COOOOOL", she shouted.

She hugged him tightly.

After she had finished hugging him tight she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you", she said.

"…Nnno problem…", said Daniel going a little red in the face.

Rachel smiled at him making him shiver.

"Brr", he smiled as he shivered.

They walked off towards the track that they had that race on.

The sun was setting and they watched it turn from white to yellow, then orange.

Daniel stood there with is hands in his pockets watching the sunset.

"Wow", exclaimed Rachel watching it as well, "times like these make you glad to be alive".

She looked at him and smiled because he was smiling back.

He turned to face her and put his hand on her face.

"Yeah, it does", he said getting closer to her.

He put his arms around her and she did the same.

They had their lips nearly touching.

Suddenly, someone rushed towards them and they had to quickly let go of each other and act as if they weren't being sloppy.

It was Roberto Sergio.

"Daniel, hoi DJ", he shouted as he ran up the little hill.

"OOP", he said as he tripped up and landed smack on his face.

"Whats wrong man, your nail's chipped?" joked Daniel.

Roberto lifted his head up.

"No, your ships been sabotaged", said Roberto.

"MAN", shouted Daniel, "I had it wrecked yesterday before the race".

Rachel and Daniel rushed to where his ship was leaving Roberto lying there.

"It's ok… just leave me here… urfff", his head dropped as he went unconscious

They got to the ship.

"Gassp", they both shouted.

"Oh my goodness", cried Rachel as she looked away.

"What the…", shouted Daniel as he stared at his pride and joy.

Nami and her team mate Songen Grey came running over as well.

"OH MY WORD", shouted Nami as she saw the graffiti strewn all over the ship.

Rachel looked around the ship, staring at all the drawings and writing, it all mainly said "DIE DANIEL DIE" and "BURN", there were also little pictures scrawled over it as well.

There was a picture of Daniel In amongst flames and also one where there was a Feisar ship and an explosion behind it.

"Why…?", said Daniel rubbing his ship.

"How could anyone do such a thing", said Rachel and Nami.

Rachel went over to Danny and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Its only spray paint, it will come off", she smiled.

"That's not the point, they will have done something to the engine as well", he said angrily.

"I'll have to forfeit the race", he said in a really sad tone of voice.

"No", said Rachel, "that's what they want you to do I bet".

"Well if the engines wrecked then I have no choice", he said.

"Ahaha, there are ways", she smiled.

She led him to a large building and there was a very big cover floating in the middle.

Nami followed but her team mate went else where.

"Here you go", said Rachel passing Daniel an end of the cover, "pull this".

So he tugged on it and it fell to the ground revealing the surprise that was underneath.

"Here", said Rachel, "this is the ship that they made for me, it was for when I graduated, but, you can take it for the race".

"W-woah", said Daniel putting his hands on the ship, "really"?

Nami gasped in awe at the beautiful new looking ship.

Daniel looked at the ship and then looked at Rachel with tears in his eyes.

"Y-you really… don't mind", he asked stunned.

"No, not at all", she replied.

He went up to her and hugged her weeping with happiness.

He was then about to kiss her, but then realized that Nami was still in the room looking at them.

"Thank you Rachel", he said.

"Hey, my pleasure", she said smiling, "that's what best friends are for".

Daniel smiled at her and then looked up at the beautiful ship.

"Hey, Daniel, we gotta go, the race is in an hour", shouted Nami who was nearly out the door.

"Oh damn, I gotta go Rachel, I'll see you later ok", said Daniel frantically looking at his watch and clutching his head in surprise.

"Ok", said Rachel, "have fun".

"I will", said Daniel walking towards the door.

"You mean WE will", called Nami waving.

Daniel winked at Rachel as he walked out the door.

"Bye", said Rachel smiling.

Eventually, on the racetrack, everybody was getting ready.

Carlos stared in surprise at Daniel.

"Heh", laughed Daniel as he got ready for the countdown.

Carlos had an angry look on his face as the countdown got to the word go.

"GO"!

Everybody shot off and started blasting each other with missiles and rockets.

Daniel was being really careful with the ship, so as not to scratch it.

At the end of the race there were only 4 people left on the track, they were Daniel, Carlos, Nami and Auricom's Pascale Rouser.

Daniel and Pascale side by side on the track were closely followed Nami and Carlos.

Pascale looked into Daniel's cockpit and Daniel looked back rather puzzled why she was looking into his cockpit.

She pouted and winked at him before zooming off.

Daniel squinted and put his foot to the floor zooming past her again.

She then managed to overtake Daniel and zoomed off.

He was getting pretty miffed, so he grabbed a missile and fired it at her.

She was critically hit and had to be rescued.

Then Carlos came up from the side.

He glared into Daniel's cockpit.

Then, he had the nerve to steer right and slam into the side of his ship trying to push him off the track.

So Daniel sped up.

He pushed again, this time ramming him into a wall.

But Daniel had already picked up some Super missiles.

All he needed to do was aim them and fire.

So he did.

They locked on to Carlos' ship and… 'BLAST', 'BLAST', 'BLAST'!

Carlos' ship exploded and he was rescued.

Nami was behind Daniel and saw him get smacked into the wall.

They both sailed past the finish line.

After it was over, they all met up in the pilots lounge for a drink.

Daniel walked in, closely followed by Nami.

Pascale walked up to him and smiled at him.

She was followed by her team mate Franco Gonzalez.

"You did really well back there", said Pascale.

"Thanks", said Daniel.

"He might be good for the Auricom team, what do you think", she asked her team mate.

"Definitely", he replied.

Pascale put her hand on Daniel's chest and ran it down it.

"Ooh yes, I think so too", she smiled.

They decided to go get a drink.

"Catch ya later, handsome", said Pascale winking.

Daniel was holding his breath and tensed up when she ran her hand down his chest, now he was able to breathe, so he let out a sigh of relief and took his hands out his pockets.

He went and sat down on one of the large round settee's that was by the huge window overlooking the track.

He stared out the window and sighed.

A bird flew down and landed on the track and started whistling.

"Watcha doin", asked Nami suddenly walking up to him.

"OH", exclaimed Daniel who was daydreaming, "sorry, just thinking".

"Bout what", asked Nami inquisitively as she sat down and put her drink on the glass table in front of her.

"Nothing much", said Daniel smiling.

"Oh come on", said Nami, "tell me".

"Hmm, it might cause problems", said Daniel frowning.

"Why, you killed someone, teehee", joked Nami.

A waitress walked by holding a tray.

"Hey, do you think I could have a coke", asked Daniel.

"Sure", she said back.

So the waitress walked off to get his coke.

"So…?", asked Nami.

"Promise you wont tell anyone", asked Daniel worried.

"Ok, I promise", said Nami, "So what is it"?

Daniel leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"I'm in love with a colleague", he said.

"Woah", exclaimed Nami, "don't worry, I won't tell".

"Thanks Nam", said Daniel.

"Teehee, no problem, so who is it", asked Nami , "Oh, wait, don't tell me, I'll try and guess… Is it… It isn't Pascale is it"?

Suddenly Pascale and Franco came walking over with their drinks and sat down.

"I thought I heard my name mentioned, what are you talking about", smiled Pascale.

"Uhm, uhm, uhm", stuttered Nami as her eyes darted from left to right, "nothin, right Daniel"?

"… OH! Yeah, nothin", he said as he raised his head from off his hand.

"Hmm", said Pascale, "well ok".

Daniel then put his hand in his pocket and found a piece of paper in it.

"Hmm", he thought.

"Has anyone got a pen", he asked.

"Yes", said Nami, "I have".

So Nami passed him her pen and he set about scribbling on the piece of paper with his tongue sticking out because he was concentrating that hard.

Nami, Pascale and Franco started yapping about different things and were rudely interrupted by Daniel scribbling loudly on the paper.

They all slightly turned their heads and looked at him silently with one eyebrow raised.

"What", asked Daniel frowning and shaking his head.

Pascale craned her neck upwards trying to see what he was doing and Daniel quickly pulled the paper towards his chest in a childish way so that she couldn't see what it was.

"Hmm", said Pascale puzzled.

Daniel's coke arrived.

"Thank you", he said as the waitress put it down on the table.

"What's that", asked Franco, "kahlua"?

"No no", said Pascale, "I bet its whiskey and coke".

"Heh", laughed Daniel, "close Pascale, its coke only".

"Hmm", said Franco, "Not a big drinker"?

"No, not really, the most I'll have is a pint on the odd occasion", explained Daniel.

"Ooh, a sensible man, I like those", said Pascale.

Daniel grunted nervously and looked out the window.

Pascale and Franco finished their drinks and stood up.

"We gotta go do work to our ships now", said Pascale smiling.

"Ok", said Nami, "see ya".

"Bye", said Daniel who was quite relieved to see them go.

So they walked off and went round the corner.

"Hey, I gotta get going too", said Daniel, "I gotta give the ship back and arrange a race with someone".

"OK", said Nami, "I'll see you around".

Daniel suddenly shook her hand.

"Bye", said Nami.

When Daniel let go of her hand and walked off, Nami noticed that there was something in her hand.

It was the piece of paper that Daniel had been scrawling on just a few seconds ago.

She opened it up and there was some writing on it.

It said: Nami

Meet me at Feisar's race track for beginners on Monday at Six o'clock and I will show you who it is that I like.

Daniel

Nami smiled and folded it back up and stuffed it in her pocket.

Later that day, Daniel went to see Rachel.

He couldn't see her anywhere.

So he asked someone where she was.

"Hi, could you tell me where Rachel Prince is", he asked.

"GASSSP", gasped the woman in surprise, "Its Daniel Johnson, WOOOOOOW".

"Heh", smiled Daniel nervously.

"She's not here today, its her day off and also tomorrow as well, so she's at home, why", said the woman.

"Oh, it doesn't matter, do you know her address", asked Daniel.

"Yeah, got a piece of scrap paper handy", asked the woman.

"Uhm… hmm, no, I just used my last piece", he said fumbling around in his pockets.

"Write it on your hand", she said.

"O-ok", he said, "got a pen"?

"Yep, here", she passed him her biro and he got ready to write the address down.

She reeled off the address as Daniel wrote it down eagerly.

"Yep thank you so much", said Daniel shaking her hand frantically, "thank you, thank you".

"Hey, no problem", smiled the woman who was so proud to have Daniel Johnson shake her hand, "why you in such a rush to see her anyways"?

"Uhm, uhm", said Daniel as his eyes darted around, "business reasons".

Daniel nodded frantically.

"Y-yeah, that's right, business reasons".

The woman put her hands on her hips and looked at Daniel with a sarcastic smile.

"Are you sure you aint wantin to see her cause you secretly like her", sniggered the woman.

"Uhm uhm, I gotta go, see ya", said Daniel zooming off.

"Ahhh, go on", said the woman flicking her hands at him and getting back to work.


	3. Meet The Folks

**Chapter 3**

_Meet the Folks._

The next day he decided to go and see her about the race, and just for the heck of it.

He got to his car which was a White 67 Ford Mustang.

"Right", he thought, "I'll write it down as soon as I get in the car so that I will have it on me, it's bound to rub off when I'm driving".

He got in, wrote it down and drove off.

He got into the village of Codnor and was turning a lot of heads as he passed them.

He drove up Hillcrest drive and got to the top.

"Hmm", he thought as he held up the piece of paper, "this is it".

He parked up outside the gate and got out.

"I hope she's up, its only 8:00", he thought to himself.

He knocked on the door.

After a while, the noise of someone turning a key and un-bolting the door was heard.

Suddenly the door opened and a woman with black hair came to the door in her dressing gown.

"Oh, I'm sorry", said Daniel, "I must have the wrong house, is this the residence of Rachel Prince"?

"Daniel Johnson", asked the woman who was still half asleep.

"Yeah, that's right", he replied.

"OH MY GOODNESS", said the woman, "yes this is where she lives, I'm Julie Prince, her Mother, how do you do"?

She shook his hand in amazement.

"Please, do come in, I'm sorry about the mess, it's always like this in a morning", she said welcoming him in.

"Hey", he said looking around the kitchen, "it's not messy at all, woah, this kitchen is huge".

"Thanks", said Julie.

"Where's Rachel", asked Daniel.

"Oh, she's asleep upstairs right now", explained Julie, "want me to go and wake her"?

"No, it's ok, I'll do it", smiled Daniel.

Julie went all wide eyed.

"O…K", she said.

"Where is her room", asked Daniel.

"Go up the stairs and you will see a door with a blue room sign that says Rachel on it, you can't miss it", said Julie.

"OK", said Daniel going up the stairs.

Julie took the opportunity to get dressed.

When he got up the stairs he saw the room sign and slowly pushed the door open.

He looked around the room.

A double bed a long wall unit type thing, a wardrobe, a dresser and a cupboard.

He then looked at the bed, in it was Rachel who was fast asleep, but what caught his attention was, propped up against the cupboard on the bed was a picture of him.

He smiled and slowly crept in.

Then he knelt down on the bed and leant over Rachel with one hand on her shoulder.

"Ooh", he thought as he got comfy, "this bed is soft.

He then lied down his head and fell accidentally to sleep with his hand on her arm.

Eventually, Rachel woke up and felt a hand on her.

"Mom? Is that you?", she asked nervously.

There was no response, so she turned round only to come face to face with a sleeping Daniel.

"EAK", she shouted.

The sudden outcry woke him up.

"HUH, WHAT, WHERE, WHEN, WHO, HOW", he shouted as he leapt up.

"Hi Daniel", said Rachel smiling a sleepy smile.

"Hi", sighed Daniel smiling back as he leant over her.

He gave her a kiss.

"Wow", exclaimed Rachel, "that's the first time I have ever been kissed".

"Really", asked Daniel inquisitively, "well here's your second".

'SNOG'!

Suddenly Julie came running up the stairs because of Rachel's 'EAK' and found them snogging each other's lips off.

"EAK", shouted Julie, "get off her"!

"MMMUH MOM its ok", said Rachel as Julie prized Daniel's lips from Rachel's.

"I-it's ok", asked Julie, "what do you mean"?

"U-Uhm", stuttered Rachel who was lost for words.

Daniel smiled at Julie.

"Your not…?", asked Julie surprised, "are you?"

Rachel and Daniel smiled and squashed their faces together.

"Are we?", asked Daniel to Rachel.

"You want to", asked Rachel.

"If you do", said Daniel.

"Oh wow, definitely", said Rachel smiling.

"GREAT", he shouted as he smiled a beaming smile.

"Awww, ain't he just so cute", said Rachel grabbing his face and squadging it around.

"Hmmm", sighed Julie, "well, if you two are going to be like that then get off the bed, you might make a mistake".

"Mom", frowned Rachel.

Julie walked out the room so Rachel could get dressed.

"Uhm, Danny", asked Rachel.

"Yeah", he said.

"Do you think you could just step out the room a second, cuz all I'm wearing to cover me is my bra", she asked with a cute looking expression on her face.

"Ooh, hehe, do I have to", winked Daniel.

"OI", Shouted Julie from down stairs, "I HEARD THAT"!

So he stepped out the room.

"No peeking", said Rachel in amongst a load of shuffling noises.

Daniel just laughed.

He poked his head round the corner as a laugh.

"HOI", shouted Rachel laughing.

After she had got dressed, she walked out the room in a blue capped sleeve t-shirt, a black jacket and green combat trousers with lots of pockets.

"Woah", said Daniel giving her the once over.

Rachel smiled and gave him a kiss.

"I could get used to this kissing malarkey" she laughed.

They went downstairs and Julie put the kettle on.

"Hey, nice PS2", said Daniel spying the black box on the VCR.

"Its my brothers", said Rachel.

"Oh, what game's you got for it", he asked.

"Resident evil Code Veronica X and WipEout Fusion", she smiled as she said the last game.

"Cool", he said, "hey, is that an MD player"?

"Yeah, but we can only play that one disc, its broken so we can't eject it", explained Rachel.

"Hmm, lemmie see", said Daniel grabbing the MD player.

Then all of a sudden there was a loud click and the disk ejected.

"Woah, thanks", said Rachel, "now I can play a disk that I've been itching play, you don't mind do you"?

"No, as long as its not STEPZ, I can't stand them assholes", said Daniel.

So she put a disk in the player and pressed play.

The first track started: 'Hey Mr. DJ, put a record on, I wanna dance with my baby'.

"Hey Mr DJ?", said Rachel, "HEEEY, Mr DJ, Mr Daniel Johnson, teehee".

"Oh yeah", smiled Daniel, "I never noticed that".

Rachel smiled at him as he grabbed her hand.

"Nice settee you have", he said squidging the seats.

"Thanks", said Rachel.

"Hey, that reminds me, I wanna see you dance", said Daniel.

"Really, eak", said Rachel.

"Go on", he said making her get up from off the settee, "show me now".

"Do I have to", she moaned, "I'm crap at it".

"Yeah, do it for me", he said with a puppy dog look on his face.

"Ohhh, ok", she said.

So she danced for him and after a while he got up and danced with her.

Then her brother Ryan came down the stairs and saw Daniel jigging around through a gap in the living room door.

"Mom", he said going into the kitchen, "is that Daniel Johnson"?

"Yep", smiled Julie.

"Woah, no way, what's he want", asked Ryan.

"He wanted to see Rachel", explained Julie.

"Why", he asked.

"I dunno really", said Julie.

So Ryan grabbed his coffee from Julie and went into the living room.

There stood Daniel and Rachel snogging again.

"Yikes", shouted Ryan upon seeing them, "get a room".

"We might just do that", laughed Daniel.

"No you wont", said Julie as she came in with the drinks.

"Hi", said Daniel holding his hand for Ryan to shake, "nice to meet you, you are"?

"I'm her bro", he said shaking his hand.

"OH", said Daniel letting out a sigh of relief, "phew, well, it's nice to meet you".

"Phew", asked Ryan rather puzzled, "why phew"?

"I was getting scared, I thought you might have been her boyfriend or something", said Daniel smiling.

"NONONO", said Ryan, "Just her plain old bro, why were you worried anyway, what's going on"?

"Uhhm", stuttered Daniel.

"Ry", said Rachel, "I want you to meet Daniel Johnson… Your future Brother-in-law".

"WOAH", exclaimed Daniel, "don't go too fast girl, but, I suppose that's what I am".

He smiled at Rachel and Rachel smiled back.

Ryan just glared at them in shock.

"W-w-wo-woah", he shouted, "REALLY"?

"Yeah", said Julie.

Daniel rested his head on hers and closed his eyes.

Rachel smiled and stroked his hair.

"So what did you want to see me about", she whispered.

"Hmm?… OH. The boss wants to see you race, so I came to arrange it with you", said Daniel softly.

"REALLY", shouted Rachel leaping up.

"Yeah", said Daniel smiling.

"WOAAH", shouted Julie and Ryan in surprise.

Rachel's face lit up and she got up and leapt around the room hugging Julie and Ryan.

"OH BABY BABY BABY, THANK YOOOOU", she said hugging Daniel to bits.

"Hey, its no problem", said Daniel hugging her tightly, "but I have to warn you, they will make you use weapons, plus there will be another person on the track besides me, ok"?

"Uhm", gulped Rachel, "ok".

With that, Daniel drew her in towards his chest and kissed her forehead lightly.

"I love you", he whispered.

"I love you too", smiled Rachel.

"Woah, they really like each other", exclaimed Ryan.

"OH", shouted Daniel leaping up, "I gotta get to work"!

"OH YEAH", shouted Rachel, "you must hurry".

So she got his jacket for him and wrapped it round him then led him to the door.

"OHH, keys keys, keys, keys", exclaimed Daniel rushing back into the living room.

"Eak", said Rachel.

"Got em", said Daniel holding his keys up whilst running to the door.

"Come on now, you gotta hurry", said Rachel bundling him out the door.

"Man", said Daniel, "this is so like married life ain't it, hehe, I could get used to this".

He winked at her and walked down the path to his car.

"Bye sweetie", called Rachel blowing him a kiss.

"G'bye hunny", said Daniel waving as he got into his car.

"NICE MEETING YOU", shouted Ryan and Julie.

"YEAH", shouted Daniel, "IT WAS VERY NICE MEETING YOU TOO, BYE"!

He drove off and Ryan and Julie shut the back door.

They both turned and looked at Rachel.

"What", said Rachel smiling.

"You know what", smirked Julie.

"Ahh dear", sighed Ryan sarcastically, "I dunno, what are you"?

"Tsk", laughed her Mom, "a rumman, that's what she is".

Rachel smiled and ran into the living room.

Ryan and Julie followed and found her staring out of the window with a besotted grin on her face.

"Oh stop it", laughed her Mom.


	4. Changing Room Chatter

**Chapter 4**

_Changing Room Chatter__._

Back where Daniel was, the boss had noticed that he had just arrived.

"JOHNSOOOON", he boomed.

"Oh great", thought Daniel to himself as he looked at the ceiling.

"You are late", shouted the boss, "you can't afford to be late, you understand, huh, do you hear me Johnson"?

"Loud and clear sir", said Daniel, "but I was at Rachel's place arranging that race".

"Oh, was it successful", asked the boss.

"Of course", replied Daniel smiling nervously, "I don't think anyone would say no".

"Hmm hmm, good show, well, the day that I'm free is on Wednesday, so, could you tell her to be ready for then", he said.

"Sure thing sir", said Daniel.

So Daniel went to get ready for the first race of the day.

Inside the changing rooms, Franco was busy gelling his hair.

"Hi Franco", said Daniel slapping him on his back, "how are ya"?

"Fine thank you", said Franco turning to face Daniel, "he ain't though".

"Who", asked Daniel turning round.

"Him", exclaimed Franco pointing to the benches by the lockers.

There sat Roberto with a paper bag shoved over his head weeping his eyes out, chanting tragedy over and over.

"Hey man, what's with this bag thing", said Daniel pointing at his head and sitting down next to him putting his arm round his shoulders.

"It's horrible", cried Roberto, "it's disturbing".

Daniel looked at him with squinting eyes as Roberto lifted his head up and peeked through the 2 round eye holes in the bag.

"Well, what is so disturbing", asked Daniel.

"You don't want to see, I was scared by it, man, I hate myself…. 'BLUB'", sobbed Roberto.

There were humorous streams flooding from the bag as he cried, which was soaking the bag through.

"Well, I can't sympathize with you if I don't know what's wrong", sniggered Daniel.

"Are you, sniff, sure you want to know", asked Roberto peering through the holes.

"Well, yes", said Daniel.

"Well, ok, sniff, but, don't blame me if you faint or die of shock or something", said Roberto grabbing the bottom edges of the bag.

"Hmm", said Daniel.

"Here goes", said Roberto lifting the bag from off his head.

Daniel stared at him with wide eyes, obviously in shock.

There was a long pause and Franco was silent as well, as he looked at Roberto in disbelief.

"HAHAHAAHAAHAA", shouted Daniel all of a sudden, Franco also joined in by having a little snigger.

"THAT is what is so tragic", laughed Daniel pointing to a little pimple on Roberto's cheek, "only a little spot?

"ONLY", shouted Roberto grabbing his hand mirror and rubbing the spot frantically, "this could end my career, it could hinder my chances of being the worlds best looking man, it could…"…

"Roberto", interrupted Daniel, "shut up".

Franco laughed and carried on gelling his hair.

Daniel stood up and walked over to the shower.

"I wont be long", said Daniel, "just gotta freshen up".

"Ok", said Franco.

Suddenly Carlos walked in.

Everybody was silent.

He walked over towards the shower.

The sound of shoes on the cold damp floor and the sound of water dripping and Daniel humming to himself could be heard.

Carlos had a look of thunder on his face as he walked up to the shower.

Daniel was just finishing and had just wrapped his towel round his waist, when all of a sudden he was grabbed round the throat.

"Get out of my way shrimp boy", growled Carlos as he pressed his nose against the very intimidated Daniel.

"U-uhm, I wasn't IN your way", gulped Daniel.

"Hmph", moaned Carlos pushing him to the side and turning his shower on.

Daniel stumbled out of the shower clutching his throat.

"Errk, what's gotten into him t'day", he asked Franco.

"I dunno", said Franco raising his eyebrows.

Daniel got changed ready for the race.

All the other male pilots walked in late as usual.

Alex Reece, EG-R's Secondary pilot, won the following race.

In the female changing rooms, Pascale, Naomi and Nami were all busy talking about the usual subject for girls. MEN!

"Hey, I really like that Jann guy, you know Piranha's second pilot", exclaimed Naomi.

"No way, I like Roberto, he's so cute", said Nami going all-gooey.

"Yeah, cute and conceited", said Pascale putting her hands on her hips.

"Hey, doesn't that Omarr person from Tigron scare you? He's really aggressive", said Naomi.

"Kinda, but then again, he has no reason to hurt me", smiled Pascale.

"Well", said Nami, "I just don't like the Tigron pilots at all, I mean, Omarr is just so scary, and, well, Sveta, the less said the better"!

"Teehee", laughed Naomi.

"I really like Daniel though", said Pascale acting all girly.

"Oh yeah, I mean he's like, totally cute", said Naomi.

"err", said Nami shuffling around uncomfortably.

"So, nami", smiled Naomi, "how's that cute Lead pilot of yours"?

"He's… ok I guess", smiled Nami.

Myima, the Lead pilot for Piranha walked out the shower.

"Did I hear you like Jann Naomi", she asked.

"Well", smiled Naomi, "he is kinda cute, yes".

Myima looked puzzled at her and grabbed her clothes.

"Eww, I don't know why", she muttered.

Zala Wollf then walked in and wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Man, that race was a killer", she sighed sitting down on a bench.

"Watch your mascara doesn't run", sniggered Nami, "oh, or your face, haha".

"Very funny squirt", said Zala giving her the evil eye.

She was closely followed by her team mate Natasha Belmondo, the lead pilot for Xios.

"Hi gals", said Natasha smiling.

"HI NATASHAAAA", they all shouted really exited.

"How are you", asked Nami smiling a really big smile.

"Tired, but fine", she said, "you"?

"I'm also very tired, that race was a killer", replied Nami.

"Teehee, yeah", said Natasha.


	5. Romeo and Juliet

**Chapter 5**

Romeo and Juliet.

Eventually, the next day, Daniel was busy sorting out his typically sabotaged ship.

"Man", he thought shaking his head, "this is becoming a regular thing".

Nami saw him fixing his ship and rushed over.

"Same old saboteur eh", asked Nami smiling.

"Yeah", smiled Daniel.

"Still gonna be there tonight", asked Nami.

"Tonight", asked Daniel, who had obviously forgotten about the arrangement.

"Yeah, you said you were gonna show me who you were in love with remember", said Nami reminding him.

"OOOH yes, of course, I'll be there", said Daniel smiling.

At the beginner's warehouse, Rachel was busy sorting some of her stuff out.

"Wow, I can't wait for the race, but, I'm also very nervous, it's gonna be fun", she thought.

Daniel rushed in, but she didn't notice him and was very surprised when she felt someone grab her by the shoulders and start kissing her neck slightly.

"Woah, don't do that, you scared me", said Rachel smiling.

"I'm sorry baby", whispered Daniel so as to not arouse any suspition.

"Hi DJ" smiled Rachel.

"Do you think we could go some place private so's I can give you a hello kiss", asked Daniel.

"Sure, I'm not doing much, so, lets go", said Rachel smiling.

So they went into the nearest changing room and Rachel sat on one of the benches.

"What I wanted to tell you was, Nami knows about this secret of ours", said Daniel.

"Oh your kidding me", said Rachel.

Daniel grabbed her by the shoulders.

"We can't keep it a secret forever can we", said Daniel, "the only thing she doesn't know is that I'm in love with you, so I want you to meet me by the beginners track tonight at Six o'clock, ok"?

"Ok…", said Rachel, "I guess".

Daniel smiled.

"Here's your hello kiss", he said as he went closer to her.

He kissed her softly.

"Here's yours", said Rachel giving him a big passionate grin.

She leaped on him and nearly snogged his head off, plus they fell onto the floor.

Daniel was really enjoying himself.

After around 5 minutes of solid snogging, they prized their lips from off each other.

"Mmmmm", smiled Daniel who was tired from all the snogging, "that… was incredible".

Rachel turned her head and smiled.

"Yeah, it was", she smiled.

"Woo, I'm done in", said Daniel reaching for his shirt which was across the room.

Rachel stopped his arm so that he wouldn't grab his shirt and snuggled up to him lying on his chest.

"Hmmmm", she sighed, "nice and warm and cosy".

He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her arm lightly.

"I love you", whispered Rachel closing her eyes.

Daniel rested his head on hers and stroked her hair blinking slowly.

"I love you too", he whispered.

Suddenly someone walked in and found them lying on the floor snuggled up to eachother.

Daniel noticed them and started quoting lines from Romeo and Juliet.

"Oh Juliet… blah blah…", he said leaning over her.

"Daniel, what are you doing", whispered Rachel frowning.

"Oh Juliet, I love you so much, I cannot bear to live without you", said Daniel, he then pointed with his head towards the person at the door.

Rachel slowly turned her head and was shocked when she saw someone stood there.

"Eep", she said quietly, "O-oh, yes Romeo, I love you too, but we must not stay h-here".

So they stood up and shuffled around.

They looked at the person who had a shocked but puzzled look on their face.

"Uhm, heh", laughed Daniel nervously, "sorry, I guess we should have rehearsed it some where else, hehe".

"Heehee, s-sorry", said Rachel smiling.

They looked at each other.

"What do we do", asked Rachel quietly from the corner of her mouth.

"Erm", said Daniel as his eyes shifted nervously, "run"!

They legged it out the nearest door.

Suddenly, they bumped into Nami.

"Oops sorry Nami" said Daniel.

Rachel apologized too.

Nami looked them up and down and had a puzzled look on her face because, Daniel was without a shirt and had messy hair and Rachel's front zip was halfway undone and she also had very messy hair.

"Oh, hehe, well, uhm, heh, we were just, uhm, heh, ahem, uhm, well anyway, heh, uhm", muttered Daniel.

They rushed off.

Nami watched them as they ran and went all squinty eyed.

"Hmmm", she pondered.

Eventually, at six o'clock, Rachel had just got to the beginner's track and found Daniel staring at the sunset.

"Hi baby", said Rachel.

"Hi", smiled Daniel.

They kissed each other and watched the sky for a while.

It was a mixture of oranges, reds, yellows and crimson and even cerise pink in some places.

Swirly clouds ran across the sky making it look like a fairytale skyline.

Rachel rested her head on his shoulder and he put his arm round her.

"How romantic is this", said Rachel sighing.

"Very", said Daniel.

"I wish it would last forever", she said.

"Yeah", said Daniel.

After a long pause Rachel asked what the time was.

"Nami should be here any minute now", said Daniel.

"Yeah", said Rachel.

Then, the sound of someone running up the hill puffing and panting was heard.

"Gassps, sorry I'm late", puffed Nami catching her breath.

"Oh, no problem", said Daniel smiling.

"So", said Nami, "who is it"?

"Nami", said Daniel, "I want you to meet… My Girlfriend"!

Rachel walked round the corner and waved and said hello.

"OH WOW", shouted Nami, "THIS IS GREAT"!

She set about leaping around with exitement.

"I had a feeling it was you Rachel", smiled Nami.

"How did you know", asked Rachel who was very curious.

"Earlier", exclaimed Nami, "you know, the shirt-less Daniel and the scruffy Rachel with her zip half undone, teehee".

Daniel and Rachel laughed.

"So, are you guy's, you know, serious", asked Nami inquisitively.

"Yes", smiled Daniel, "very much so".

"Wow", said Nami, "this is great, it's like a fairy tale, I know one thing, I'm gonna tell this story to my kids over and over again".

Daniel smiled and snuggled up to Rachel with a romantic look on is face.

"Oooh", said Nami smiling and getting all exited, "watch yourself, teehee, he's getting frisky, tehehe".

"Haha", laughed Rachel.

"But", said Nami with a worried look on her face, "your not gonna be able to keep this a secret for long y'know, I mean, what if you get married and have kids, you know what the media is like, they are scavengers".

"I know", said Daniel, "but I want to surprise people".

"Oh I see", smiled Nami, "ok, I promise you I wont tell anyone, not even my parents, I'll probably tell my cat, but no one else, tee hee".

"Thank you Nami", smiled Daniel and Rachel as they huggled each other.

"Wow, look at that sky", exclaimed Nami.

"Yeah, its lovely", replied Daniel gazing upwards.

"It's so beautiful", exclaimed Rachel.

"It's just like you", said Daniel gazing into her eyes.

"Ooh", said Nami watching intently.

"You don't mind if we, you know, kiss or anything, do you Nami", asked Daniel innocently.

"No, no, not at all, you just go ahead", she said urging them to kiss.

"Thanks", smiled Daniel.

So they kissed each other and wrapped their arms round each other too.

Nami had big round eyes as she watched them.

"Mmmmmmm", sighed Daniel while snogging.

Rachel ran her fingers through his hair and slowly ran them down his back.

Daniel just ran his hands up and down her back and her face too.

After they stopped they looked at each other and stared deeply into their eyes.

"W-wow", exclaimed Nami, "it seems really weird to see Daniel kissing someone, but, I'm so happy for you, it looks like you really love each other".

"We do", smiled Daniel still looking into Rachel's eyes.

"But, I gotta go", said Nami, "I'll see you guys tomorrow, ok"?

"Yeah, ok Nami" said Daniel.

"See ya", said Rachel.

"Buh bye", replied Nami waving as she walked down the hill.

"Wow", said Daniel as he turned towards Rachel and rubbed her face, "you look so beautiful tonight".

"Thank you baby", said Rachel, "you look really handsome too".

They kissed some more.


	6. VS Ms Belmondo

**Chapter 6**

_VS Ms Belmondo._

The next day, Daniel had a race and came 2nd out of the 5 that were left, the winner was actually Nami.

That day was a really warm day and the pilots all went to the bar for drinks.

"PHEW", exclaimed Pascale, "it's a scorcher today isn't it"?

Franco nodded.

Everybody was there, apart from the Xios members and Sveta from Tigron.

Roberto was sat next to Naomi frantically rubbing his spot while looking in his hand mirror.

Daniel, Nami, Songen, Pascale and Franco were all sat together talking about stuff that had happened to them.

"One time", said Pascale, "I was hit by 7 missiles at once and was spun round by them so much that I fell off the course and had to be rescued"!

"WOW", exclaimed Nami, "that must have been bad".

"Yeah, it was", said Pascale.

"I remember once", said Songen, "being blown up, ejecting and before I got into the rescue ship, my ejector seat was pounded by a load of grenades".

"No way", said Daniel, "That must have been painful".

"Yeah, I'm actually surprised you survived Songen", exclaimed Pascale.

Daniel saw Roberto with his mirror and decided to go and see him.

"Still not gone pally", he asked him.

"N-no", he replied, "I think I might go and get my bag".

"No, it's only a pimple", said Daniel, "here, have another drink on me".

"Thanks", said Roberto smiling.

After a while of talking, all the pilots left and went home early.

Rachel was at home pacing up and down the kitchen, worrying about the race the next day and graduation, which was the same day.

The race would also be a deciding factor too, as to whether she would pass.

She spent the night worrying.

The next day, Rachel arrived at work.

The boss greeted her.

"Wow", she exclaimed as she shook hands with him.

"Nice to meet you Rachel", he said.

Daniel followed close behind.

"Daniel has told me a lot of things about you, all of them were good, lets hope he is right", he said.

"Its an honor to meet you sir, don't worry, I won't disappoint you".

"As you have no doubt been told, you will be pitted against our best pilot, which is Daniel here, as well as another teams best pilot", explained the boss.

"Yes sir, I understand", she replied.

"Well, we have decided to pit you against Xios' best pilot Natasha Belmondo, to see how good you REALLY are, from what Daniel has told me, you wont have a problem".

Daniel, upon hearing the boss' choice of opponent went all wide-eyed and nervous and started shuffling around rather uncomfortably.

Nami was near by and had over-heard the conversation and also noticed Daniel's reaction.

"Oh my…" she whispered putting her hands to her mouth in shock.

"Yes sir", said Rachel nervously as she nodded.

"Ok, meet you at the track at 0500 hours 'SHARP'", exclaimed the boss.

"Nice meeting you", said Rachel waving.

She turned to face Daniel grinning her head off.

"WOW", she shouted, "isn't this amazing, I'm racing against Natasha Belmondo".

"Yeah… Great…" said Daniel who wasn't too happy.

Nami had just joined the conversation.

"What's wrong Daniel", asked Rachel.

"Oh… Nothing…" he said in a dream world.

Nami leant over and whispered in Rachel's ear what the problem was.

"Y'see, Daniel has always had this obsession over Natasha, he says that, if it ever came down to just him and her in a race, he would let her win, plus he could never shoot at her", explained Nami.

"Oh…" said Rachel sadly, "so he still likes her"?

"I don't know", said Nami, "possibly, with the way he's acting".

Rachel looked at Daniel who was looking at the floor with a really worried look on his face.

She sighed and walked away.

Daniel eventually went over to her after a few minutes.

"Hi Rach", he said.

"…", said Rachel, …hi".

"What's the matter baby", said Daniel as he saw the look of thunder on her face.

"You still love Natasha, don't you", asked Rachel.

"W-w-w-well, not exactly, b-but, uhm, yeah, a bit, but not as much as I love you though", said Daniel.

"Look, you have got to make up your mind up, who do you want more", sighed Rachel, "I will always be here for you, I don't want to loose you Danny".

Rachel then started crying.

"I gotta get her out of my mind, there is no chance that she will go for me, she's a snooty superstar", said Daniel hugging the weeping Rachel.

Daniel lifted her head up and looked into her big blue eyes.

"I love you" he smiled.

The place was unusually quiet.

Daniel looked around and saw that every worker was watching them.

"Err, it's ok", said Daniel, "go back to work, don't mind us, he he".

Everybody slowly turned round and slowly started working again.

Daniel grinned innocently.

Eventually at five o'clock, Rachel was getting really nervous.

Her family had been allowed to come and watch and everybody she knew was going to be there, watching with their beady eyes.

Suddenly, the sound of shoes clashing against the floor was heard.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion.

Rachel turned her head to see Daniel walking towards her, helmet in hand, wearing all his racing gear.

The boss closely followed him.

"Hi Danny", smiled Rachel nervously.

"Hi", said Daniel hugging her, "you are gonna be ok, don't worry".

"Easier said than done", exclaimed Rachel.

"Ok", said the Boss, "lets go to the course and begin the race, but first, I want you to meet, Natasha Belmondo".

Natasha walked up to Rachel and shook her hand.

"Hi", said Natasha smiling.

Daniel let out a loud grunt and looked away.

"…hi", said Rachel with a straight face.

So they walked to where the track was and got into their ships.

They were raised up onto the track and Rachel could see Julie, Ryan, her sister Kelly, her brother-in-law Tom, her Grandma and her best friend Alice cheering for her on the stand, along with work mates and other friends.

Rachel gulped and took a deep breath.

She smiled and waved at her family.

She then looked at the side of her.

Daniel was there, smiling at her.

"Hi Daniel" whispered Rachel.

The count down began.

She took another deep breath, and they were off.

Daniel and Rachel had a head set each and could communicate.

Also, the head set's were hooked up to loud speakers so that the crowd could hear what they were saying.

"Ok", said Daniel, "don't be afraid to use weapons, its part of the race".

"Ok", said Rachel as she picked up some grenades.

"Look, Natasha is not going to go easy on you, use every weapon you pick up, honestly, I wont go easy either", laughed Daniel.

"Oh great", said Rachel looking up at sky.

Daniel fired a rocket at her.

"HOI", shouted Rachel, "that hurt".

Daniel sniggered.

Near the end of the race they were all close together and Natasha was pounding them both.

For some reason, Daniel wasn't firing at her at all.

Daniel then picked up some super missiles.

"Heh heh", he laughed.

Suddenly, he hit a mine and came to a complete stop.

Rachel and Natasha were neck and neck and Rachel was scared of firing at her.

All of a sudden, Natasha picked up a Plasma bolt, everybody went silent.

Rachel was in front of Natasha and knew what was going to happen.

Daniel was closing in on them and saw what was going to happen as well.

"Daniel", said Rachel nervously, "h-hellp".

Natasha got ready to charge it up.

The crowd was silent.

"DANIEL HELP, FIRE YOUR MISSILES NOW", shouted Rachel who was out of weapons totally, "FIRE IT"!

Natasha press the fire button and the sound of it charging up echoed all around the track.

"DANIEEEEEELLLLL", shouted Rachel.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO", shouted Daniel as he closed his eyes and fired his super missiles, which hit Natasha and made her miss Rachel, also, she blew up, because she was on low energy.

"AAAAAAH", shouted Natasha.

She was rescued and Rachel and Daniel zipped past.

Then Rachel picked up some super missiles herself and decided to be very brave, she knew she had to do it.

So she blasted Daniel with them and he came to a dead stop.

He then picked up some Grenades and fired them at her; she did some fancy maneuvers and dodged them.

They were having so much fun and were laughing all the time.

"Hahaha", laughed Rachel as she blasted him with a quake.

"Hehe", sniggered Daniel as he fired Rockets at her.

At the end of the race, Rachel zipped past the finish line followed by Daniel.

After they got out the ships, it was time for Rachel's graduation.

They took her to a podium, which stood in front of the crowd stands.  
The Feisar boss announced the results.

The crowd was silent as he spoke.

Suddenly, the sound of the crowd cheering rose up like an express train.

Rachel's face changed from serious, to a very shocked and surprised one, then to a happy tearful one.

She had passed!

"Now then", said the boss, "the only thing holding you back, is you are nervous about firing at people, that is what every pilot has been like, but, in time, you will learn not to be afraid, other than that, you are a top-notch FEISAR pilot"!

He pinned a medal onto her racing suit.

"Thank you sir", smiled Rachel.

Daniel was standing regulation style at the side of the podium and smiled as she received her medal and certificate.

He then looked at Rachel, who was drenched in tears of happiness and Rachel looked back and smiled sweetly.

"Meet us here 0600 hours tomorrow for a practice race, so we can get you trained up, to make sure you are not nervous", said the boss.

"Of course", said Rachel, "I'll be here".

The boss smiled and patted her on the back.

After the boss had walked off the podium, he whispered to his lackeys that were following him.

"I think, we have a new Feisar pilot".

Daniel went up to her and shook her hand.

"Congratulations", he shouted as he smiled.

He gave her a peck on the cheek.

He then whispered in her ear.

"The big one, I'm saving for later", he winked.

Rachel smiled then looked at the crowd.

She raised her arms in the air and everybody cheered.

After they had got inside the building, Daniel stopped Rachel and grabbed her.

He then gave her one giant snog.

"WOAH", exclaimed Rachel, who was very shocked.

"I told you I was saving the big one didn't I", smiled Daniel.

"You", smiled Rachel hugging him.

They then stopped hugging and smiled at each other.

"You did it Rach", said Daniel grinning, "YOU DID IT, YOU GRADUATED"!

Rachel smiled and started to well up.

Daniel saw her welling up and put his hands on her cheeks.

"Awww", he said hugging her.


	7. Ready For The Big Ride Baby!

**Chapter 7**

_Ready for the Big Ride, Baby!._

The next day, Daniel was getting ready for the race that was going to be at 7:00 that night.

"Now then", he muttered to him self, "helmet, shoes, gloves… GLOVES"!

He searched around frantically trying to find his gloves.

"Looking for these", said Natasha holding up his gloves.

"WOAH", shouted Daniel leaping back with wide eyes.

Natasha smiled and waved the gloves around in the air.

"Look, Daniel", she said walking closer to him, "I know now why you hesitated and I want you to know that I don't mind at all, in fact, I like the idea".

She put her hands on his chest and slowly moved them upwards to his shoulders.

"Natasha, no", shouted Daniel, "I love Rachel"!

"But you have loved me for a lot longer than you have her, plus, you still like me", said Natasha persuasively.

"No…", said Daniel quietly, "I can't like you anymore, I love Rachel and that's the end of it, kerblam, woosh, end of story, pack the bags, kick out the cat, I'd like to thank everyone for coming, END"!

Natasha looked at him with puppy dog eyes and fiddled with his gloves.

"Natasha, please, don't make this hard for me", complained Daniel looking up at the ceiling.

Natasha smiled slyly.

"Hey, I won't tell if you don't", she grinned.

Then, before he could even say no, she had grabbed him and had pulled him into a deep kiss.

After she had stopped, Daniel looked at her puffing and panting.

"Holy hell", he said, "don't do that".

He then grabbed her and kissed her.

Back where Rachel was, everybody was busy.

"Man, I need a break", sighed Rachel, "this is hard work".

She reached for a bottle of water that was resting on the table and took a swig.

Suddenly, the woman that gave Daniel Rachel's address walked up to Rachel.

"Is there something going on between you two", she asked.

"Hmm", asked Rachel, looking up, "who"?

"You and Daniel Johnson", exclaimed the woman, "he sure is acting funny around you".

Rachel smiled and kept quiet.

"I bet you think I'm nosey", said the woman.

"No, I suppose it may look like something is going on to other people, so, you had the right to get curious", smiled Rachel.

"Thanks, I'm just glad you ain't angry with me", said the woman, "anyways, I'm gonna go get back to work, see ya".

"Bye", waved Rachel.

Back where Daniel and Natasha were…

Daniel's shirt was half way across the room…

"Mmmm", sighed Natasha who was lying next to Daniel, "that was incredible, was it good for you"?

Daniel turned his head and smiled.

"I've had better", he said.

Natasha looked at him in shock and Daniel just realized what he had said.

Suddenly, Daniel was hurled across the hallway and his clothes followed him soon after.

Rachel was passing by at the time and had a nasty surprise when she saw a semi-clad Daniel being thrown out by Natasha, who was wearing around the same amount of clothing.

"What the HELL", shouted Rachel.

Daniel turned suddenly and saw a very angry looking Rachel stood towering above him.

"Uh oh…", he whispered.

Daniel stood up and his chest was covered in lipstick marks.

Rachel looked him up and down with a look of horror on her face.

She suddenly welled up and walked off.

"N-n-no-no no", shouted Daniel rushing after her and putting his clothes on a bit at a time, "its not what it looked like".

"GO AWAY", shouted Rachel as she walked through the warehouse, "I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU"!

"W-wait, please", shouted Daniel running after her, "let me explain, please".

Onlookers got quite a shock as they walked in the middle of the warehouse, because Daniel was still not fully clothed.

"There is nothing TO explain", said Rachel still walking through the warehouse.

"Please give me a chance at explaining", shouted Daniel, "PLEASE".

Rachel turned her head whilst walking.

"Why should I", she said with a huge frown across her face.

"Because I love you", said Daniel.

Rachel turned round with a look on her face that had 'I don't believe it' written all over it.

"LOVE me", she boomed, "how can you say you LOVE me after you just did that"?

Daniel sighed.

"Look, you may not want to hear my explanation, but you are going to get it anyway", said Daniel, "Natasha, knew my weak point, so she played on it".

Rachel folded her arms and looked at the floor.

"I didn't do that of my own accord", explained Daniel, "Natasha kissed me, then I kissed her, I didn't think clearly, my head was in a mess, so, all I can say is, I'm sorry… You may not believe me, but, I am, I just hope you trust me enough to believe me".

"Right now", sighed Rachel, "I don't know who to trust, I don't know whether I can trust anybody at all, MY head is now in a REAL mess".

"I hope you can forgive me, it was an accident, I'm… So sorry…", said Daniel starting to cry.

He walked off to get dressed.

The whole warehouse was silent and everyone's eyes were fixed on Rachel.

"WHAT", shouted Rachel really loudly, "WHY IS EVERYONE STARING AT ME"?

She ran out of the warehouse and into a changing room.

She just shut the door behind her and wept loudly.

"WHY", she shouted in amongst her tears, "WHYYY"?

She put her face in her hands and fell to the ground.

"I loved him, I really loved him…", she wept, "I wish I had never met him now, in fact I wish I never had been born"…

Daniel was in the changing room and was by a locker, he heard every word she said.

His face, had a sad expression on it, he looked guilty.

He sneaked out the back and out the door.

When he got out the door, Natasha met him.

"Hi Danni", she smiled.

"NOPE", he said as he put his hand up to block her out as well as walking straight past her.

He walked straight out the door of the warehouse with a stormy looking face.

He then got into his car and drove off.

He never went back to work that day.

Rachel met the Boss for the practice race and was starting to get a lot more confident.

After Rachel's day of work finished, she packed all her things into her rucksack and wiped her tear-sodden face on her handkerchief.

She looked at Daniel's helmet that was lying on the table, rubbed it whilst welling up and walked off.

When she got home, her mom was waiting for her at the door.

"Hey Rach", said Julie, "someone paid you a visit earlier and left you something".

Rachel looked at her mom with big, wet, red, sad eyes.

"What's the matter", asked Julie.

"I don't want to talk about it yet", sobbed Rachel.

"Ok then", said Julie rubbing her head, "just come inside and see what they left you".

"Ok", said Rachel wiping her nose.

She stepped into the living room.

Her eyes suddenly went wide as the prettiest site she had ever seen greeted her.

Bouquets of flowers literally carpeted the room and heart shaped balloons bobbed up and down in the air.

Rachel was speech-less.

She sat down on the settee and looked at all the flowers.

Ryan, who was sat on the chair opposite, smirked at her.

"They also left you this", said Julie handing Rachel an envelope with her name on it.

Rachel took it and opened it.

Inside was a beautiful card with a cute cartoon-style kitten on it holding some flowers up to a female kitten.

The card was all glittery and pretty.

Inside was lots of writing.

It read: Dearest Rachel

I don't quite know how to say this, but I'm sorry.

There, I said it, phew.

I don't want to loose you and I just hope and pray that you will forgive me.

What I did was selfish, horrible and stupid, I deserve to die.

Please forgive me, because I am really sorry.

These aren't just words, I really mean what I say.

You may be thinking that I am just saying this to shut you up, but I'm not.

I really love you.

I love you so much that I would die for you.

Please, think about it…

With every aspect of love possible

Daniel Johnson

X X

X X X X

X

X X X X

X X X

X X

X

Rachel placed the card down on the seat next to her and cried.

"What's the matter Rachel", asked Ryan.

"She doesn't want to talk about it Ryan", said Julie.

"N-n-no", said Rachel handing Julie the card, "read this, I'll fill you in on the rest".

So Julie read it, then passed it on to Ryan to read.

"So, what happened", asked Julie really concerned.

"Him and Natasha… they… they… AHHGH", shouted Rachel.

"Oh", said Julie and Ryan, "nasty".

"But, it sounds to me that he is really sorry, are you going to forgive him", asked Ryan.

"I want to, but, it's hard", said Rachel.

"Yes, it will be", said Julie comforting her, "just, get some rest".

"Yeah, ok" said Rachel getting up and going upstairs, "night".

"Night", replied Ryan and Julie.

When she got into bed, she took off her necklace and put it on the chest-of-draws next to her.

She then turned her head to the picture that was resting against the chest-of-draws.

It was the picture of Daniel in the WipEout manual.

She picked it up and looked at it.

Smiling, she sighed and rubbed it with her fingertips.

"I love you", she whispered.

She then put it back and fell to sleep.

In the morning, Rachel woke up and got dressed ready for work.

Julie said bye as she walked out the door with her rucksack slightly hanging off one shoulder.

There was something strange about Rachel, she was happy.

"Bye", smiled Rachel walking out of the gate.

When she arrived at work, she walked up to her table and unpacked all her stuff.

Daniel had noticed her come in and had a sad look on his face because he was still feeling terrible.

Daniel then went up to her, still feeling really bad.

Rachel turned round and saw Daniel standing there with an upset look on his face.

She then grabbed his arm and quickly led him to the nearby changing room.

When they got there, she stopped, turned round and gave him the biggest, most passionate kiss anyone could ever do.

After they had finished, Daniel looked into her eyes and started crying.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I love you", he wept.

"I know, and I love you too", cried Rachel drawing him in towards her chest.

The hugged each other for ages.

"I loved the flowers", smiled Rachel.

"Really", asked Daniel, "they weren't too much"?

"No, not at all", smiled Rachel, "I must admit though, they made me all emotional".

They both laughed.

Then, Carlos walked in and pushed Daniel out of the way.

"HOI", shouted Daniel, "watch it".

Carlos sneered and combed what little hair he had.

"I'm looking forward to this race", smiled Carlos.

"Oh, why", asked Daniel.

"Because, today is the day that I kick your butt", said Carlos.

"Reeeaaallyy", said Daniel giving him the dagger eye treatment, "what makes you think you will"?

Carlos laughed.

"The only reason that I haven't beaten you up to yet is because you always get lucky", smiled Carlos.

Daniel sniggered and looked at Rachel who was giving him a romantic look.

Daniel looked at her with a face that had 'Uh oh' written all over it.

"Today's the day…"whispered Daniel.

"?", Asked Rachel puzzled.

Daniel smiled and checked his watch.

"It's time for the race", grinned Daniel.

He started walking towards the door.

"I'm ready for the big ride, baby", he sung.

Rachel laughed and waved.

Daniel stopped at the door and turned round.

"I want you to be in the crowd, this race is the most important race to me", said Daniel.

"Why, cuz I'm gonna kick your ass", sniggered Carlos.

"No", growled Daniel, "just ask the boss if you can come and watch me in the stands".

"Ok", smiled Rachel.

So she got permission and sat in one of the stands.

Daniel waved from his ship and Rachel waved back.

The count down began, then they were off.

Carlos and Daniel zipped off into the distance and Natasha and Zala followed closely.

Carlos blasted Daniel with some super missiles that he found making him wobble all over the track.

Daniel got his own back and fired a plasma bolt straight up his tail and he blew up and was rescued.

"DAMMIT", screamed Carlos.

"Hmm", smirked Daniel, "short and sweet".

Natasha then came up behind him.

"Uh oh", thought Daniel.

She then came up to the side of him and blew him a kiss.

Daniel was sick of it, so he plasma bolted her.

He laughed and carried on with the race.

He eventually won the race, in 2nd place was Nami and in 3rd place was Roberto.

On the podium at the end of the race, the boss did the usual who won what speech and handed out the trophies.

"So then, Daniel, have you got anything you'd like to say as the winner of this race", asked the boss holding the microphone to his mouth.

"Yeah, I want to thank everyone for being here and I am so happy that I won", smiled Daniel who was drenched in Champagne.

"Good good", said the boss, "congratulations Johnson".

"A-actually sir", said Daniel grabbing the microphone, "there's something else I wanna say".

"No problem", said the boss, "go ahead".

"I want to thank Rachel Prince for being there for me too, hi Rach", he said waving to her as she sat in the crowd smiling, "Can you come up here for a second"?

So Rachel went up to the podium and Daniel put his arm around her.

"Right now, I want the world to know that…", Daniel then paused, "that I LOVE RACHEL PRINCE"!

The crowd gasped and some fan girls fainted.

Nami gasped in shock, but the shock wasn't the horror type of shock, she was happy.

Nearly everybody inside was watching the race on the big screen on the wall of the warehouse and those who weren't watching it could hear it via the loud speakers, they had a shock when Daniel announced it.

"Plus", smiled Daniel all of a sudden dropping down on one knee, "I want to know if she will marry me".

Everybody gasped loudly and Nami's face lit up.

Roberto nearly fainted him self.

Rachel gasped and smiled.

"OF COURSE I WILL", she shouted as she hugged him.

Daniel started to get tear-full.

"I'm so happy", he said as he held her tight, "really happy".

The crowd cheered and the fan girls sobbed.

The boss was awe-struck.

Daniel looked into her blue eyes and smiled through tears.

"I love you so much", he cried as he hugged her tightly again.

Rachel smiled and sighed as he hugged her, she was so relieved that it had all come to and end, they didn't need to hide anymore.

Rachel saw a drop of champagne running down Daniel's face and licked it off.

"WOAH", shouted Daniel smiling in surprise, "save that for the wedding night, heh heh".

Roberto walked up to Daniel and shook his hand.

"Congrats man", he said grinning his usual grin.

"Thanks man", said Daniel smiling, "hey, your spots gone".

"Yup", smiled Roberto.

"Cool", said Daniel.

Roberto then turned to Rachel.

"Congratulations", he said shaking her hand.

"Thank you", smiled Rachel.

The crowd cheered louder as they walked off the podium.

Inside, a crowd of people who were all clapping and cheering met them, the crowd also included team members like Myima and Franco.

All of a sudden, Daniel and Rachel were picked up by the people and carried off.

Pascale and Natasha were stood there with their arms folded giving them the evil eye.

"Ooh", moaned Pascale.

"Hey", said Natasha, "what makes you so bothered"?

"Because Daniel was mine", said Pascale.

"What planet are you from, he was mine", frowned Natasha.

"HE WAS NOT", shouted Pascale turning to face her and putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh yes HE WAS", shouted Natasha pushing Pascale.

"HEY", shouted Pascale, "watch the suit".

"Come on then Pastle", sneered Natasha , "I'm ready for ya".

"Pastle", exclaimed Pascale in shock, "PASTLE"?

"Yes Pastle, pastle", sniggered Natasha sarcastically.

"At least my name doesn't sound like facial hair Tashy", smirked Pascale.

Natasha's mouth swung right open in shock.

"Why you little…", she growled charging at her and grabbing her by the throat.

"Hoi", shouted Pascale, "glerk, do you mind".

Pascale then whacked her straight across the face.

Natasha stood there and rubbed her sore face.

She then walked off.

They took Daniel and Rachel to the bar and ordered a load of drinks.

Usually, rookies weren't allowed in the pilot's bar, but that day was different.

Drinks were all around and people were having the time of their lives.

At the end of the season, Tigron won.


	8. Future Imperfect

**Chapter 8**

_Future Imperfect._

A couple of years later…

At the Warehouse, the boss had called Rachel up to his office.

"So, Rachel Johnson", he smiled, "we have decided to make you one of the Feisar pilot's, you will replace Carlos Beneto".

Rachel stood there awe-struck , she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"W-woah", she smiled, "no way".

"Yes way", said the boss, "I hope you do better than that lousy pilot Carlos, I can't believe that we have kept him for this long".

Rachel smiled and flicked back some hair that was trailing down her face.

"Anyway", exclaimed the boss, "you will be participating in today's race".

"T-today", stuttered Rachel, "woah, I haven't got much time then".

So she walked out of the office and got ready.

Then she felt someone put their hands on her shoulders and kissed her face and neck.

"Hi baby", she smiled as she realized who it was.

"Mmmm", smiled Daniel rubbing his face on hers, "hello".

She was about to tell him that she was going to be racing with him in the upcoming race, but then she thought that she would surprise him.

"So", smiled Daniel, "where's Serenity"?

"Hmm, oh, she's off playing pilots with that other kid from Codnor", said Rachel.

"Man, I can't wait for this race", smiled Daniel.

"Neither can I", smirked Rachel.

"Why, are you going to be watching it", asked Daniel.

"In a sense, yes", said Rachel smiling.

Then Carlos came running up to Daniel.

"I'm REALLY looking forward to this race too" he smirked.

Daniel looked puzzled as Carlos grinned evily.

"Heh heh", laughed Carlos maniacally, "HAHAHAHAHA".

Carlos, then walked off leaving Daniel standing there with a puzzled look on his face.

"So baby", said Rachel smiling, "how are those sabotages going"?

"They seem to be stopping now, they stopped last Thursday", smiled Daniel who was extremely happy.

"GREAT", shouted Rachel giving him a kiss.

"But what really puzzles me, is… whenever my ship has been sabotaged, guaranteed, there will be a little scrawly picture of a Feisar ship with an explosion behind it", explained Daniel with a puzzled look on his face.

In the changing rooms, Carlos was having a shower when the boss suddenly asked him to go to his office.

He quickly got changed and raced up to the office.

"Sir", he said standing upright.

"What I wanted to tell you, Carlos, was… Your off the team", said the boss.

"WHAT", shouted Carlos, "WHY"?

"Rachel Johnson is taking your place", explained the boss.

"WHAT", screamed Carlos fuming.

He then stormed out of the office and down the stairs.

At the bottom, Roberto met him.

"Hey Carlos, wanna come and have a quick pint", smiled Roberto.

"NO thank you, I gotta go and do some work on a ship", he said.

"Oh ok", said Roberto, "nuther time eh"?

"Mmph", grunted Carlos walking by him.

Back where Daniel and Rachel were…

"Oh baby, I love you so much", sighed Daniel as he kissed her.

"I love you too", smiled Rachel, who was kissing him back.

Suddenly, Daniel felt someone tapping his leg.

He looked down to see what it was.

"Serenity", smiled Daniel reaching down to pick her up, "and how's my little princess"?

"I'm great Daddy", smiled Serenity.

"Oh good", smiled Daniel rubbing her head.

Serenity then gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Aww", exclaimed Rachel, "how sweet".

"So how was pilots today", asked Daniel.

"It was FUN", shouted Serenity, "I won".

"Oh great" smiled Rachel and Daniel.

Daniel gave Serenity a kiss and put her down.

Rachel looked at him and smiled.

"What", asked Daniel smiling back.

"You are a great father you know", she exclaimed.

"Thanks", said Daniel smiling.

"I'm gonna go play with Jennie now Daddy", said Serenity running off.

"Ok, but no stealing Roberto's hand mirror just to tease him ok", said Daniel waving.

"Tee hee", laughed Serenity running towards the changing rooms.

"I MEAN IT", shouted Daniel worried, "he goes into convulsions if he can't find it".

Rachel hugged Daniel.

"She's sweet isn't she Danny", said Rachel quietly.

"Yeah, I'm glad we had her, she looks just like you, but with my hair", smiled Daniel, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost her".

"Me neither, I wouldn't be able to cope", said Rachel, "she's my whole world, o-other than you I mean baby".

"Yeah I know what you mean, it's the same here", said Daniel holding her tightly.

Suddenly a loud 'AAAAAGH' was heard from the changing rooms.

"Oh no", said Daniel and Rachel shaking their heads.

Suddenly Serenity and Jennie came running out laughing their heads off.

They raced round the corner and down towards the exit.

Then Roberto came literally rolling out the changing room door weeping his eyes out.

Daniel and Rachel went over to him smiling.

"NOOO..", moaned Roberto as he took another deep breath, "NOOOOOOOOOO"!

"Aw cheer up", said Rachel smirking.

Roberto shot her a shocked look.

"CHEER UP", he screamed, "C-Cheer up"?

He then started rolling around in panic.

"WHYYYYYY", he shouted, "WHYYYYYYYYYYY"?

"Hey, look, calm down, ok" said Daniel putting his hand on his shoulder.

Roberto looked up slowly.

He was rolled up into a little ball quivering.

"Huh", he quietly said.

"SERENITYY", shouted Daniel loudly, "GET HERE NOW"!

Serenity walked up slowly.

"Y-yes Daddy", she asked sheepishly.

"GIVE ROBERTO HIS MIRROR BACK NOW", he boomed.

"Y-yes daddy", said Serenity handing him the mirror.

Roberto grabbed the mirror and dashed off to the medical center shouting "You'll be ok, you'll be ok".

Daniel then picked her up and gave her a tap on the wrist.

"Don't do that again ok", he said.

He then gave her a kiss on the forehead and smiled.

"Your so cute aren't you", he said hugging her tightly.

Rachel walked up to them and rubbed Serenity on the head.

"Yeah your cute", she smiled.

Daniel then put her down and smiled and put his hand on his other wrist.

He then felt something on his wrist and looked to see what it was.

It was his watch.

"OH MY OH MY OH MY", he shouted slapping his head, "DAMMIT, I forgot about the race, I'm late".

"OH NO OH NO OH NO", shouted Rachel running round in circles.

"WAAAA", shouted Daniel doing the same.

"Serenity", said Rachel, "go and play pilots with Jennie, ok"?

So Serenity ran off and played.

"OK hunny", said Daniel in a panic, "I'll see you later".

"Sure thing darling", smiled Rachel.

So Daniel rushed into the changing room and Rachel slowly crept her way into the female changing room.

No one was there they were all ready.

Out on the racetrack, everybody had been transported to their ships and Daniel soon followed.

Rachel went inside her ship as well, but wasn't noticed.

Daniel suddenly thought.

"Oh damn", he said slapping his forehead, "I forgot to check for sabotages".

He shuffled around uncomfortably.

"What the heck am I sitting on", pondered Daniel frowning as he reached underneath himself to see what was making him uncomfortable.

He pulled out a piece of card.

"Hmm", he thought as he looked at it, "what's this"?

He then turned it over and there, was the Feisar and Explosion picture that was the Saboteur's trademark.

He gasped in shock as he realized what this meant.

The saboteur had been again, but what had they done, perhaps they only left the card, or could they have done something more sinister?

Daniel tried frantically to get someone's attention, but failed.

He knew he had to stop the race just in case, but how, he had no choice but to carry on, as the count down had already begun.

He tensed up as the count down reached 'GO'!

"GO"!

Everyone zoomed off.

Rachel was enjoying herself blasting people.

Daniel was sat in his cockpit racing around the track.

"Hmm", he thought, "The engine sounds ok, its flying perfectly normally, hmm, must be ok, phew"!

Now he had that off his mind he could race properly.

He then noticed Carlos' ship zoom past him.

"Hehe", he laughed, "I'll show him".

So Daniel zipped towards him and glared into the cockpit, only to find that Carlos wasn't flying it, Rachel was.

He gasped loudly upon seeing Rachel racing with him.

Rachel turned her head to look to see who was beside her and saw Daniel smiling at her.

She mouthed a hello and waved.

All the other pilots got a shock too as she sailed by.

Daniel was ecstatic that she was racing in the league.

Suddenly, Songen fired a Seismic Field and it pushed Daniel into the wall.

"Ouch", he moaned trying to recover.

Then, someone shot him with a plasma bolt and nearly decked him.

He was on his last shred of energy and the sirens in his cockpit were wailing loudly and the lights were slowly pulsing on and off.

Natasha came up from behind and shot at him with a Proton cannon.

His ship exploded.

He had just found out what the saboteur had done.

The seat didn't eject and as the ship exploded, so did the chair, and he fell to the ground below.

He lay there on the track motionless.

Rachel saw what happened and stopped her ship.

The medics' raced to the track and approached Daniel.

Rachel had managed to get out of her ship and ran up to him.

"DANIEL", she shouted in a panic, "DANIEEL, ARE YOU OK"?

The medic's checked to see if he was alive.

"He's not breathing", exclaimed one medic.

They took off his helmet and set about giving him the kiss of life.

He woke up with a splutter.

"DANNY", said Rachel who was worried sick.

"Hi Rach", he croaked, "the saboteur got me".

Rachel started to get tearful.

"But, hey, I'm still alive", he smiled.

"Don't worry miss", assured one of the medic's, "he'll be just fine".

He was carried into the back of the ambulance and escorted to the hospital.

The other pilots were shocked at what happened and all had a minute's silence as a mark of respect.

At the hospital, Rachel was by his side.

"I'm gonna be ok", he said as he rubbed Rachel's arm, "so don't cry".

"I don't want to loose you", sobbed Rachel.

Daniel smiled and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I love you", smiled Daniel.

"I love you too", said Rachel.

Suddenly a medic walked in with some x-rays.

"Well, Mr. Johnson", she said holding them up to the viewer, "you, surprisingly, only have one fracture, that's in your right wrist, you should be able to race within the next week or so".

"Ohh nooo", he shouted.

"What's wrong hunny, it isn't that bad", said Rachel turning round.

"It is", exclaimed Daniel, "Feisar don't like recruiting people with broken bones, or people who have HAD broken bones, come to think of it, neither do G-Tech or Auricom, Van-Uber don't either".

"Hey, relax", smiled Rachel, "you aren't a recruit are you, you are their BEST pilot, they aren't exactly going to retire you are they, snigger".

"Yeah, I guess your right", said Daniel wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me", exclaimed Rachel grabbing his hand, "I have a surprise for you".

"Really", asked Daniel inquisitively, "what is it"?

"I'm pregnant again", she explained.

"WOAH", shouted Daniel, "Woo hoo".

The medic turned and smiled at them both.

She muttered 'Rabbit's' jokingly under her breath and walked out with the x-rays.

"We gotta think up some names for it", smiled Daniel who was exited about being a father for the 2nd time.

"Yeah we have, any idea's", asked Rachel snuggling up to him.

"Hmm, well", said Daniel thinking, "if it's a girl, I'd like to name it after your Mom, so it'd have to be something like Julia or Juliet, but if it's a boy…"…

"Yeah", asked Rachel, "what"?

"When I was younger", explained Daniel, "I always wanted to have a son, I wanted to call him Memphis after my favorite holiday destination, plus some relatives live out there and I lived out there for a while too, those times were fabulous, so that's my choice".

"I like that name", said Rachel hugging him tightly, "so, Memphis it is, if it's a boy".

Daniel smiled and rested his head on hers and closed his eyes.

The following week, Daniel was back at work.

Everyone greeted him as he walked through the door.

"Hi folks", he smiled.

A few months later, it was their day off, and Daniel, Rachel and Serenity went for a walk in the park, picnic in hand.

It was a perfect day for a picnic, as the sun was shining through the tree's that were covering the park and the birds were whistling.

They walked around before finding a spot to sit and eat.

Serenity was instantly drawn to the fountain in the middle of the clearing.

"Serenity, be careful", called Rachel and Daniel.

They found a spot to eat, spread out the food and sat down.

Rachel smiled as Daniel choked on a crumb.

"You ok", she asked.

"Phew, Yeah", he said out of breath from coughing.

Rachel went up to him and kissed him.

Daniel kissed her back and put his hand on her rounded stomach.

"Man, I can't wait for this baby to arrive", he exclaimed.

"Me neither", said Rachel smiling.

They had found out that the baby was going to be a boy and were really exited.

After they had finished eating, they packed the things away and started to walk off their food.

It was getting darker by the minute.

Daniel and Rachel were talking about parenty type things and Serenity was busy trying to keep up with them, as they were walking to fast.

Suddenly, a man in black grabbed Serenity.

"SERENITY", screamed Daniel and Rachel.

They chased after him and were grabbed themselves.

They were blindfolded and taken to a darker part of the park where hardly anyone went anymore.

Their blindfolds were taken off and they saw a group of guy's with black clothes and Balaclava's.

Closer to them was a chubbier guy who was staring right at them.

"What's going on", shrieked Rachel.

Serenity was stood to the side of the fat guy and was scared stiff.

"What the hell do you want", shouted Daniel.

"I want My position back", said the fat guy taking off his Balaclava.

Daniel and Rachel gasped in horror as they saw Carlos stood there.

"CARLOS", shouted Daniel aggressively, "why are you intent on ruining mine and Rachel's life"?

"Because you took away my chance of being a success and Rachel took away my other position, the only one I had left", shouted Carlos twirling a Desert Eagle round in the air, "THAT'S WHY"!

"Look Carlos", said Daniel sarcastically, "you were the lead pilot for 15 years, but you weren't successful, that's why I was recruited".

"YOU SHUT UP", shouted Carlos pointing the gun at him.

"I don't know why you don't drop it, I'm not hurting you now am I", exclaimed Daniel trying not to look down the barrel of Carlos' gun.

"Because I hate you", said Carlos nastily, "I hate you, I hate your wife and I hate anything called Johnson, and you are gonna pay for stealing what was rightfully mine"!

"Oh, ok, fine", said Daniel nodding his head.

"Oh yes, did you like the drawings and adjustments I made on your lovely little ship", asked Carlos with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Oh, so it was you, I should have guessed it", frowned Daniel.

Rachel's eyes were darting around frantically as they bickered.

"Man, you are so childish", shouted Daniel, "any REAL man would've just accepted it and let it be".

"SHUUT UUP", screamed Carlos who was enraged.

Carlos then pointed the gun at Serenity and fired 3 times.

Serenity fell to the ground and blood ran out from her mouth and chest.

Rachel screamed loudly as she saw her drop to the floor.

"YOU BASTARD", shouted Daniel who was weeping tears of rage.

"I told you that you would pay", sneered Carlos, "now, resign your Leaders position and sign it over to me".

"NO", shouted Daniel.

"Johnson, as you have seen, I don't care who I kill, kids, women, old people, it makes no difference to me, but if you don't, your wife is next", said Carlos looking his gun up and down as he ran his fingers down its cold metal barrel.

"NO NO NO NO", shouted Daniel panicking, "you can't, she's pregnant".

"Oh", said Carlos raising his eyebrows, "All the more reason for you to sign over".

Daniel was stuck for words.

"Ok, ok, I will", sighed Daniel.

"Oh, good… Sign here" said Carlos producing some forms.

Rachel, who was weeping over Serenity, looked up at Daniel in surprise.

She was really happy, she knew he really loved her.

"Thank you", said Carlos folding up the pieces of paper and tucked them into his jacket.

Daniel breathed a sigh of relief as they started walking off.

"But that doesn't mean that I'm still not going to kill you", said Carlos turning round and pointing the gun at Daniel.

He fired at him and Daniel slumped to the ground.

"Goodbye Daniel" smiled Carlos walking off.

"DANIEL", screamed Rachel running up to his body, "don't leave me, no DANIEL NO"!

It was certain that he was dead.

Rachel leaned over him and wept loudly.

Tears fell onto his bloody face and mingled with the blood.

"I promise I'll take care of the baby, I'll teach him to be just like you", wept Rachel, "and I promise that I will tell him who his father was… I-I'll tell him that, his father was the greatest pilot the world has ever known and that he was the best father any kid could wish for and that… he was mine and the worlds… 'Hero'"!

Fin: 9:23 Pm 17/3/2002


End file.
